Sargas Ruk
Summary General Sargas Ruk is the final boss of the Saturn system. The head of one of the Grineer Artifact extraction projects, Sargas Ruk was targeted by the Lotus for annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites. Ruk enjoys Grineer augmentation, even going as far as replacing the lower part of his arm with a flamethrower and replacing his normal vision with a single augmentation in the center of his helmet. He can be found on the mission Tethys. His suit is invulnerable, except when weak points are exposed after using abilities. After defeating him and finishing the mission, you receive either Ember Neurotics , Systems or Chassis blueprint. He has an increased chance to drop an Orokin Cell upon death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely High 6-A Name: Sargas Ruk Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in his 60's ( Should be around Vor's age) Classification: Grineer General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Cyborgizaiton Attack Potency: At least Continent level+ (Posed a threat to the Tenno Post-Awakening however, his attack strength is not as impacting compared to that of a Sentient), likely Multi-Continent level Speed: Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can fight on even ground against and other Tenno) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Rhino) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class+, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage and other Tenno) Stamina: Very High (Despite his age, he can fight against the Tenno without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with ranged weaponry Standard Equipment: Arm Cannon Intelligence: Given his reputation as a general''' in the Grineer Hierarchy, Ruk is extremely combat savvy, thriving in the field of battle and will usually attempt to place his target in a situation where they are at a disadvantage. He however has trouble speaking the English language but it is unknown if this is because of genetic deterioration or simply just difficulty with the language. '''Weaknesses: His hatred for anything that isn't Grineer can blind him at times , but it has been surprisingly shown that it doesn't affect his combat. His weak spot is located in the exhaust mounted on his left shoulder – which opens periodically if a perceived threat is visible or always after using Inferno. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blast Grenade - ' Launches a slow, burning projectile which will explode high Blast damage to all targets, occasionally inflicting knockdown. * '''Fire Blast - ' General Sargas Ruk slams the ground to create a ring of fire which expands rapidly until up to '''30 meters radius wide and 10 meters tall, high damage and a knockdown is dealt for those caught in it. * Inferno - ''' Sargas Ruk slams the ground, pumping fire in and erupts '''5 persistent fiery pillars for 5''' seconds, which deals heavy Heat damage per tick. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Warframe Category:Fire Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6